


III - Do Not Make Up Nicknames For People Who Can Kill You.

by SpaghettiTacos



Series: Law of Stiles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaghettiTacos/pseuds/SpaghettiTacos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got bored and abused Google Translate...<br/>Filipino:<br/>Hindi - No<br/>Salamat - Thank you<br/>Anumang oras - Anytime.</p>
<p>Latin:<br/>Sinite - Suffer</p>
            </blockquote>





	III - Do Not Make Up Nicknames For People Who Can Kill You.

"Batman, Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Wonderboy, Daredevil, Katniss, and Wolverine." Stiles said calmly, watching his best friend roll on the floor.  
  
"Who...whose.." Scott choked out between laughs.  
  
"Who. Is. Who?" The darker teen finally managed.  
  
"Well, obviously you're Batman," Stiles said, sharing a smile with his childhood best friend.  
  
"Be my Robin?" Scott said, putting his right hand over the right side of his chest.  
  
"You need one," Stiles said, shaking his head and moving Scott's hand to the left side. "Next is Catwoman."  
  
"Erica." Scott said, moving up to the bed to sit.  
  
"Exactly!" Stiles said, grinning again.  
  
"Poison Ivy?" Scott said, tilting his head.  
  
"Lydia." Stiles replied, "Red head... slightly evil."  
  
"Wonderboy has to be Isaac," Scott said grinning at the thought of the curly haired boy.  
  
"Your love disgusts me," Stiles deadpanned, "Daredevil is Jackson."  
  
"Because of the Devil part?" Scott said.  
  
"Because of the Devil part." Stiles agrees.  
  
"Katniss and Wolverine... Allison and Derek?" Scott said, scrunching his eyebrows.  
  
"Allison and _Boyd_ ," Stiles explained, "Derek has a different name."  
  
"Do I want to know?" Scott said, looking a little perturbed.  
  
"Why does everyone think I have a thing for Derek?!" Stiles asked, crossing is arms and glaring above Scott's head.  
  
"Because you do." a voice said behind him.  
  
The two boys turned to the door to see the whole pack crowded into the hallway. All were glaring at the boys, with the exception of Erica.  
  
"Eep." Stiles squeaked.  
  
"You're gonna die." Scott whispered loudly, staring at the floor as though it suddenly required his rapt interest.  
  
"Of course he is," Lydia said scathingly, "After all I am slightly evil."  
  
Stiles shrunk a little as Erica came into the room.  
  
"I don't know what your problem is. I am _definitely_ Catwoman." Erica said, moving to lounge on the bed with a self-satisfied smirk.  
  
"Better then Daredevil," Jackson sneered at the Stilinski male as he grabbed one of the two bean bags in Stiles' room.  
  
"Wonderboy is kind of weak," Isaac pouted a little, slumping next to Scott.  
  
"No it isn't." Scott assured the boy, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and nuzzling his neck.  
  
"Wolverine is kinda badass," Allison said smirking as she folded herself on the floor.  
  
"So's Katniss," Lydia mumbled, dropping gracefully next to Allison.  
  
"So," Erica smirked, eyeing Stiles flirtatiously, "What's Derek's nickname?"  
  
"Let's not talk about it." Stiles murmured spinning his desk chair to begin tapping away on his laptop.  
  
"Come on, Stiles," Allison goaded.  
  
"Tell us."Lydia demanded.  
  
"He doesn't have one." Stiles said.  
  
"Come on, Stiles." Isaac said with a hopeful smile, "It's not like we'll tell him."  
  
"Erica would." Stiles challenged, knowing without looking that she was nodding at Boyd.  
  
"What's Derek's nickname?" Boyd asked seemingly without interest.  
  
"Nickname?" Danny asked as he walked in.  
  
"Oh look," Lydia gestured at the Hawaiian male, "It's Captain America."  
  
"What?" Danny asked,  pausing for a moment before settling next to Jackson.  
  
"Stiles gave us nicknames." Isaac said, leaning into Scott's side against the headrest.   
  
"What's Derek's?" Danny said, turning to Stiles with a questioning look.  
  
Stiles threw up his hands and stormed toward the door blindly, almost immediately connecting with a warm body. He looked up to see Derek staring down at him with one eyebrow cocked.  
  
"Well?" The Alpha asked,  crossing his arms to put space between himself and the human.  
  
"Don't look at me like that." Stiles edged, attempting to get around the wolf.  
  
"Not a chance, loverboy." Erica said, snatching Stiles' arm and dragging him back to his chair, "Spill it."  
  
Stiles gave her his much practiced blank stare.  
  
"Talk, Stilinski." Jackson said, leaning forward with mild interest.  
  
"No." Stiles replied in a flat voice.  
  
"Speak!" Allison giggled sharing a smile with Lydia.  
  
"Hindi."   
  
"What?" Scott asked, looking up from Isaac's neck.  
  
"It's Filipino for 'no'." Danny said with a grin.  
  
"Salamat." Stiles grinned at the teen.  
  
"Anumang oras."  
  
"Speak English!" Scott pleaded desperately.  
  
"Sinite." Stiles deadpanned.  
  
Lydia rose to brace a hand on either side of Stiles, clutching the armrests in her manicured hands. She leaned in very close and leveled a look at the uncooperative teen.   
  
"Yes?" Stiles asked innocently.  
  
"Talk," the redheaded wolf stated, "Or I'll beat you senseless."  
  
Stiles heard a low growl somewhere in the room, but ignored it in favor of keeping his eyes on the very much lethal female before him.  
  
"I have a right to remain silent." He tried in a weak voice.  
  
"Anything you don't say **will** get you beaten." Erica called from the bed.  
  
"Leave him be." Derek said in a bored tone, the only thing betraying him was the curiosity in his eyes.   
  
The group groaned in disappointment, everyone sending glares at Stiles before filing downstairs for the Pack meeting. Stiles spun back around to his desk quickly, jotting something down on a slip of paper and ripping it off before turning. He jumped a little when he saw Derek still standing in his room. The Alpha simply raised his eyebrow and turned to leave.  
  
Stiles reached out and grabbed his arm, placing the paper in the mans palm before taking off after the betas.  
  
Derek shook his head and flipped the paper to read the word on the other side. He grinned and tore up the slip, dropping it in the wastepaper basket and following after the hyperactive teen.  
  
 _Ironman._


End file.
